Andy
Andy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #63 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, Andy is a Pro with a skill level of 1200 and he doubles with either Keiko or Steph. In Baseball, he is good at around 730. Andy's team consists of him, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, and Ashley. He plays on the teams of Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, and Michael. In Boxing, he is okay and his skill level is 500-600. Wii Sports Resort Andy is a low-skilled Basketball player and his team consists of Megan and Takashi. His level is only 56+ (the 4th worst player). In Swordplay, he is in Pro Class, and his level is 1331+ (the 12th best player). He isn't good at Table Tennis, and his level is only around 146+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 84th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Andy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on a "CPU" article '''or for '''making 250 edits on "Miis Who Love Orange" articles. * His Japanese name is Andii. * In the Boxing training room, there're some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, are about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed. He had a full Afro when that happened. * Andy and Matt are the only boxers who wear orange shorts. ** This suggests that he may be either friends with or the rival of Matt or they may be brothers. * He isn't good at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Swordplay being the only exception to this. * Andy is the worst male player in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team and is the worst player in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team (He is the 4th worst at Basketball of any Mii). * Andy appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Andy is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * In both Boxing and Cycling, Andy is the 15th worst player. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Marimba. * In his Wii Party artwork, Andy seems to be playing Board Game Island with Rin. * His name comes from the Greek origin, meaning "manly, masculine". Gallery AndyDACotQR.JPG|Andy's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-12-0.png|Andy's badge. Badge-38-6.png|Andy's badge. 32- Andy's Team.jpg|Andy's Baseball Team. Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia Section. 2018-02-09 (7).png|Andy in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (56).png|Andy in Baseball. 20180211_073759.jpg|Andy and his teammates Megan and Takashi in Basketball. IMG_0004.JPG|Andy about to play a Table Tennis Match. 2018-03-13 (12).png|Andy doubling up with Keiko in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-13 (13).png|Andy doubling up with Steph in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|Andy with David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, and Michael. Smile.jpg|Andy smiling with Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, Marco, and Mike. Andy_marimba.jpg|A Wii Music Artwork. 2018-05-25 (14).png|Andy in Swordplay Duel. DSC01954.JPG|Andy in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-10 (9).png|Andy pitching in Baseball. 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Andy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Andy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319545079671961797120.jpg 2018-07-24 (3).png|Andy playing Basketball at High Noon. Andy8647.png IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Andy playing Cry Babies. IMG_0725.JPG|Andy sword fighting at dusk. 2018-08-29 (24).png|Andy in Cycling. 2018-10-08 (110).png IMG_1530.jpg|Ai with Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Andy, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (17).png 2018-11-15.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Andy in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii-party-4e262ac432f04.jpg Andy and George wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Andy wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png 2018-12-28 (15).png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(19).jpg IMG 1673.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1793.jpg Tomoko, Rin and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin. IMG 2515.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2545.jpg|Gabriele in Swap Meet with Rainer, Andy, Juile, Susana, and Mike. Kentaro, Kathrin and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Andy,_Rin,_Hayley_and_Martin_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Tomoko, Andy, Miyu and Tatsuaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Andy, Marco and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Pierre, Miyu, Andy and Haru participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Miguel, Chika and Andy participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Mike, Alex and Andy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Jessie, Alex and Andy participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png 2019-04-06.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Andy, Chika and Mia participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rin, Mike, Andy and Chika participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Andy in rhythm boxing.png Andy in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(231).jpg Miis congratulating Matt, Lucia, and Alisha.jpg Cpu.png|'Andy'is the sixth one on the first row. Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Double Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Males Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Wii Party Category:Miis that have facial hair